femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series)
Lady Caine is the main antagonist of Tangled: Before Ever After, and a minor antagonist of Tangled: The Series. Despite not appearing in the movie it was based on, she made some appearances in other media. History When Caine was a child, the princess and heir to Corona was kidnapped and the King ordered the guards to arrest all the criminals in the kingdom, as he believed that one of them had something to do with his daughter's kidnapping. One of the criminals was a petty thief, Caine's father. Caine was enraged with her father's arrest as he had nothing to do with the Lost Princess's kidnapping and spent the rest of his life in prison until he passed away. Over the years, Caine became "Lady Caine", the leader of a pirate gang and well known in the thieving and crime community - as Eugene knew who she was and has many criminals willing to serve her. Tangled: Before Ever After Lady Caine bided her time until the opportunity to exact her revenge presented itself in the form of Rapunzel's coronation, in which she infiltrated by disguising herself as the "Duchess of Quintonia". On the day of the coronation, Caine made her way to the castle's dungeon so she could free her crew of criminals, that also want payback at the King. When they made themselves known, the crew captured a hand full of nobles and Lady Caine told Rapunzel what her father did to her before she ordered her men to take the King away. So he and the other captured nobles would know what it is like to be locked up and taken away from their families. Rapunzel, however, won't going to let Caine or her crew take her father away, so after she used her long hair to free the captives, Rapunzel, with the help of Eugene and Cassandra battled with the gang of criminals. Cassandra faced Caine with a candlestick pole, while the pirate leader faced the handmaiden with two fans that possibly contain blades. With her crew defeated and the Lady Caine running out of options, she grabbed the only weapon that she could get her hands on, which was used to lock the door and keep the guards out; when Caine realized her mistake it was already too late. She and the rest of her crew were arrested for their past and recent crimes and were brought back to the dungeon to serve their sentence. Tangled: The Series In "Max's Enemy", Caine is shown to still be in prison, though her connections in the criminal underworld would act as her means of escaping unnoticed; she enlisted the thief, Dwayne, and her horse, Axel, to infiltrate the castle and break her out. The two succeeded in the mission almost without notice, but Maximus eventually caught onto the scheme, as did Rapunzel. Together, the two were able to apprehend Caine and Dwayne, as well as Axel. In "Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas", she and many other bad guys previously encountered by the heroes took over the prison barge they were on. However their plan was foiled again and they were locked up again. In "Rapunzeltopia", when Rapunzel is trapped in a dream world where she never touched the black rocks, Lady Caine and her criminal associates were captured before they could disrupt her coronation. Gallery imagescaine.jpeg pic_detail589df9878ecd5.png lady-caine-tangled-before-ever-after-9.09.jpg tumblr_on14kiJCDf1uiach4o9_500.gif 08d247cf37323c971f8da26624df34ad.png Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-5191.jpg phyvqbck8c2qbwe.gif tumblr_on14or6Cvc1uiach4o2_500.gif Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-5595.jpg tumblr_on14kiJCDf1uiach4o7_500.gif Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-5440.jpg tumblr_oold58jpp21vovufto1_1280.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-5786.jpg Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Master of Disguise Category:Pirate Category:Sword Category:Tattoos Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Bondage Used On Villainess